


In these dreams of ours

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Sam thanked him every day with soft touches and fond looks and kisses to the side of candy-sweet lips, and then at night, Gabriel returned the favour and made Sam forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In these dreams of ours

Sam wakes and there’s a pressure on his chest making it hard to breathe and he’s trembling so hard the bed frame is rattling against the wall. He’s gasping soundlessly and blinking back tears and he’s alone and he’s dying and it’s the end of the world and it’s all his fault- and then warm arms are wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. A soft voice in his ear and the whisper of sheets as a body moves next to him.

Gabriel is always there to scare away the nightmares, to soothe Sam’s trembling with steady hands and sure voice, to calm his breathing and brush away the tears all without ever being asked.

It’s all Sam ever dreams about any more. The day he said ‘yes’ which also happened to be the day he died, broken and alone on the cracked cement of a sidewalk, bleeding and blinking dazedly up at the red sky. But Gabriel had been there then, just like he’s here now. Had cradled Sam’s head in his lap and had cried tears and had healed him and had made everything right.

The world hadn’t ended then because Sam had sacrificed his life to save it and Lucifer had been cast back down to hell. If Gabriel hadn’t shown then Sam would be dead but he had shown, he had saved Sam and had given him the chance to see the world slowly rebuild. And Sam thanked him every day with soft touches and fond looks and kisses to the side of candy-sweet lips, and then at night, Gabriel returned the favour and made Sam forget.

When Sam falls back asleep, curled around Gabriel with his cheek pressed against the warm soft fabric of his shirt, he dreams of a future he now has.


End file.
